Hechizo
by Ebano Wigram
Summary: Sougo se entera que su día libre lo compartira con Hijikata, para su desgracia. Rechaza ir a sus lugares favoritos esperando no cruzarse con ese fastidioso. Pero al alejarse de la ciudad descubre a una china ansiosa por conocer a una bruja que concede deseos. OkiKagu.


**Hechizo**

 **.**

 **Dedicado a Musume Anon, quien cumple años el día de hoy, ¡Felicidades!**

 **.**

Ese día fatídico para su alma había llegado. No es que falleciera algún compañero o conocido, no era un día de luto o de desgracias tan extremas, aunque Okita Sougo podría comparar su pésimo día libre con su propia muerte. ¿Exagerado? Claro que lo era, pero mejor sería si narramos esta historia desde temprano en la mañana, en el momento en que Okita Sougo se enteró que no era el único con el día libre.

― ¿qué haces sin el uniforme?―se extrañó el más joven de los oficiales del shinsengumi.

―eso mismo me pregunto yo―murmuro con fastidio Hijikata al ver que llevaba un hakama tradicional por sobre el kimono―hoy es mi día libre y…―la expresión de fastidio de Sougo demostró su desgracia.

Ambos compartían día libre.

―Hijikata-san espero no verte, así que tomate un bote y húndete con el―deseo con total tranquilidad. El vicecomandante solo podía soltar insultos hacia el capitán de la primera división del Shinsegumi.

Saliendo a la entrada del Shinsegumi, Sougo tomo una importante decisión. No iría al cine, como tenía planeado o al parque, lo más probable seria que se encontraría con ese bastardo de Hijikata y no estaba de humor para aguantar sus quejas, ese era su día libre.

Camino por el parque central, paso por las calles principales y se adentró a las lejanías del centro de Edo, lejos de la bulliciosa civilización, aunque no muy lejos.

Encontró un árbol grande, antiguo y de enormes raíces, se acomodó tranquilamente y termino cubriendo sus ojos con su visor para dormir.

Uno, dos, tres segundos bastaron para que el pobre Okita escuchara un grito desorbitante cerca de su rostro.

― ¿se puede saber qué haces, estúpida?―grito Sougo al momento de sentir como sus tímpanos estaban a poco de explotar.

―yo debería preguntar eso, ¿por qué estas acá? ¿Acaso vienes a ver a la bruja?―le pregunto desconfiada.

― ¿a qué bruja te refieres?― se cubrió su oídos, estaba sensible aun.

Kagura medito la respuesta. Gin, Shinpachi y ella irían a ver a una bruja que llegaba hace poco a Edo. Según las historias, cumplía cualquier deseo por un día, las personas agradecían infinitamente su ayuda, según los rumores era una anciana sabia y buena consejera. Pero tenía un defecto. Sus sesiones, en medio de las carpas que armaba para crear sus visiones y embrujos solo se podía ingresar de a dos.

―Gin-chan me dijo que no diga nada. Los ladrones de impuestos pueden robar mi oro―cruzó los brazos creyendo que su maquiavélico plan no se sabría cuando ella misma lo estaba diciendo. Era tonta, Sougo lo sabía.

― ¿y qué haces que no vas a pedirle una olla de oro?―se mofo de la incredulidad de esa chica.

Estaba más que claro que se trataba de una mujer que robaría todo su dinero y escaparía con las ganancias, pobres ilusos, que bueno que un gran policía estaba allí para cuidarlos de los estafadores, lástima que era su día libre.

Se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar y espero dormir plácidamente una vez más. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Kagura choco su codo contra su estómago dejándolo sin respirar, esa bastarda se estaba ganando una buena paliza.

― ¿Que mierda haces ahora, estúpida china?―grito en cuanto hubiera conseguido algo de aire.

La chica apodada china levanto sus brazos en señal de victoria, tenía un plan para hablar con la bruja. Si Gin y Shinpachi ya habían hecho su solicitud ella también podría y no lo haría sola.

― ¡Iremos a ver a la bruja!―dictamino risueña. Sougo la miro como si estuviese loca y volvió a acomodarse en el mismo lugar.

―ni lo pienses, esas cosas son absurdas. Solo quieren meterse en tu monedero para quitarte lo poco que tienes―

―no tengo dinero―

―peor aún, le estas arruinando su trabajo a esa estafadora. Mejor aléjate de allí y no destruyas la vida de esa trabajadora―tomo nuevamente su visor y se dispuso a dormir.

―eres aburrido, sádico―bufo molesta―acompáñame y te ayudare a fastidiar a mayora―trato de negociar.

―gracias, pero puedo solo― otro golpe en seco cayo hacia su estómago. El aire volvió a faltar y maldiciendo cuando hubo recuperado el aliento la tomo de la pierna con la que lo había golpeado, en este caso, y la tumbo al suelo.― ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo, maldita perra?―volvió a gritarle, su cara irritada demostraba la falta de sueño que tenía y las ansias por dormir cómodamente durante su día libre, pero una china poco femenina se aparecía delante de el para romper con su paciencia.

―dejare huellas de Gin-chan en la escena del crimen―aseguro―y tirare pelos de Shinpachi en su mayonesa―trato de persuadirlo.

Para Sougo esas bromas eran simples y sin chiste, pero la idea de nuevas huellas lo tentaba. Además que, siendo francos, ella no lo dejaría dormir tranquilamente esa tarde.

―está bien, china ¿a dónde es?―dijo finalmente mientras se levantaba.

A Kagura se le iluminaron los ojos, risueña. Pensaba en todo el sukonbu que tendría durante toda su vida, o las ollas de oro, incluso una mansión lujosa. El deseo no importaba, lo meditaría de camino hasta la carpa que esa bruja había armado en lo profundo del bosque, en los límites de la gran ciudad.

Lo llevo, lejos de su ubicación inicial. El sol se veía en lo alto y el capitán de la primera división veía como su día libre comenzaba a desecharse en la basura.

Kagura tarareaba una canción de Doraemon mientras degustaba, complacida, un poco de las algas amargas que tanto amaba. Su acompañante no podía estar mar fastidiado, sentía que estaban caminando sin rumbo aparente, que esa mujer insoportable de dieciséis años no sabía hacia donde se dirigían.

¿tal vez intenta robarme? pensó al verla sonreír despreocupadamente, ¿acaso piensa en matarme? Seguro ideo un plan para cometer asesinato por patearla el otro día, sus ideas descabelladas lo llevaron a desconfiar de esa pelirroja. Había aprendido nuevas técnicas de ataque y la fuerza de sus puños ya los había probado.

Agradeció a su desconfianza por hacerlo llevar siempre su katana, la acaricio con cautela preparando un ataque si es que ella intentaba cualquier cosa.

Pero claro, Sougo no era tan paranoico, pero prefería pensar esas estupideces y mantener ocupado a su cerebro con ideas absurdas a imaginársela sin ropa. Por qué admitámoslo, él estaba muy interesado en ella.

¿Ver cómo come sukonbu? El solo veía sus labios rozar esas algas asquerosas, su lengua lamer con gusto su sabor y sus diente quebrar un trozo de su dulce favorito.

Alejando esos pensamientos bajo su mirada a sus piernas, largas, finas y apetecibles… volvió a negar sus deseos sintiendo el calor del verano muy intensificado en ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

―ya lo encontré―señalo al frente acelerando el paso.

A lo lejos se podía observar la punta de una carpa en tonos rojizos. Antigua y con parches de diferentes colores, la pequeña carpa se desplegaba ensombreciendo su interior. No había gente alrededor, solo ellos se encontraba allí. A Sougo le extraño esa falta, incluso se veía como se estaba armando a un costado un festival cultural típico japonés, de esos a los que asistías con yukatas. Pero no había nadie que preparara ese festival, o incluso no recordaba haber visto carteles de algún festival en la ciudad.

―un festival―su acompañante era tan lenta que no había reparado en esa extraña situación, solo veía una situación divertida.

Pateando su espalda la hizo ingresar a esa endemoniada carpa para acabar con ello. Hoy se sentía vulnerable a sus movimientos, no podía despegar sus ojos de ella y la idea de estar solos no le ayudaba a su concentración.

Dentro, vieron como una mesa redonda de madera con detalles victorianos al igual que el sofá rojo con detalles en color dorado se posicionaba en el centro, el sitio más ordenado y vacío del pequeño espacio. A sus costados Sougo vio incontables artilugios extraños y mazos de cartas sueltos por allí, incluso vio como algunos instrumentos musicales se mantenían erguidos sobre una montaña de papeles y libros antiguos y desgastados.

Se vio reflejado en los platillos de una batería, el único objeto libre de polvo que había allí. De un mueble antiguo y astillado por el tiempo y mal uso salió un mono pequeño de pelaje negro y ojos llamativos. Kagura se acercó a tocarlo cuando una mujer de mediana edad salió de detrás con varios libros antiguos entre sus brazos.

―te aconsejo no tocarlo―la detuvo con sus palabras―no trae suerte―

Kagura alejo su mano y observo a la mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos color café.

― ¿usted es la bruja que concede deseos?―era la pregunta más infantil que Sougo pudo haber escuchado.

La mujer asintió con gracia por la inocencia de esa joven.

―viene para una la realización de un hechizo―acoto―tomen asiento, traeré lo necesario―se alejó cordialmente en busca de sus objetos sagrados―lamento no ofrecerle una taza de té, pero dentro de poco se realizara un festival y mi puesto debe irse para cuando aquello ocurra―explico amable.

―debería apresurarse, no creo que pueda llevar todo esto en poco tiempo, ya está por anochecer―la mujer observo perspicaz al joven policía.

―tengo mis trucos para ello―sonrió autosuficiente―y bien cuéntenme sus solicitudes―la pelirroja quedo callada al igual que Sougo. Él no tenía planeado desear algo y por lo que veía, Kagura tampoco. Tal vez la idea de ver a una bruja era lo que le llamaba la atención.

Lo medito por unos segundos y recordando la última patada que Sougo le había dado, se dio cuenta que podía reclamar un deseo.

―quiero que el sádico me obedezca sin objeciones―reclamo con seguridad. A Sougo se le hincho una vena en su sien, ¿pedía que?

La bruja sonrió al ver como Sougo golpeaba a la chica en forma de reclamo, así como ella terminaba de insultarlo con palabras muy groseras. Cierto que era una bruja y que concedía deseos, pero también la tomaban como sabia, el deseo siempre llevaba algo implícito, algo que no querían aceptar. Pensó en una manera para jugar con aquello y darles una importante lección a esos dos jóvenes que aún no aceptaban sus sentimientos.

―comprendo, pero debo explicarte cómo será el asunto de los deseos―mostro una carta en blanco y su dorso lleno de detalles victorianos de aquella antigua época―en cuanto tu pidas el deseo colocaras tu mano sobre esta carta, lo mentalizaras, guardaras esta carta para ti sin mirarla y a media noche observaras un dibujo que se impregnara en ella. Este dibujo mostrara un pequeño detalle que modificara tu deseo―a Kagura no le gusto ese detalle y no tardó en hacer una mueca de disgusto―tranquila, es un pequeño detalle que siempre sale en favor del solicitante―explico tranquila―te daré un ejemplo. Hoy en la mañana un hombre de cabellera enmarañada y ojos de pez muerto―Gin-chan/danna pensaron al mismo tiempo―llego acompañado de unos lentes parlantes―Shinpachi pensaron nuevamente―el primer hombre pidió toda la leche de fresa que pudiese beber en su vida, pero la carta sabe sus deseos profundos. En ella apareció una tumba dibujada. Su deseo se cumplió a medias, gano un concurso con una dotación de leche de fresas durante un año y cada vez que bebía comenzaba a sentir ganas de visitar a un ser querido que había fallecido. Como si estuviera embrujado fue a ver a alguien que tenía un eterno descanso, pero que no podía dejar ir―explico con calma.

― ¿eso quiere decir que lo que pidamos será un nuestro conductor para algo que deseamos hacer y no nos animamos?―pregunto confuso.

―mejor no lo podría haber explicado―

― ¿Cuál es la paga?―volvió a cuestionar el castaño.

―la paga es el festival―coloco dos cartas boca abajo sin ningún dibujo aparente―no gano con conceder deseos, esto sirve para atraer a las personas al festival, donde gastan todos sus ahorros en nosotros―se babeaba de solo pensar en la cantidad de dinero que ganarían esa noche. A Sougo no le pareció muy rentable esa idea.

―está bien, el sádico pagara―Kagura estiro su mano sobre la carta dispuesta a comenzar la sesión.

―oye, ¿quién dijo que pagaría yo?―cuestiono molesto.

―piensa en las huellas de Gin-chan, sádico―le restó importancia al asunto.

― ¿cuál es tu deseo?―pregunto la mujer al momento de posicionar su mano derecha por sobre la de Kagura.

―que el sádico me obedezca sin objeción― bastarda soltó Sougo mientras tiraba de su mejilla para despistarla.

―entendido―sonrió al ver ese afecto entre ambos.

Duro unos simples minutos, pero el deseo se había formado, según la mujer. Kagura guardo su carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón chino de color negro. La rubia miro a Sougo indicándole que posicione su mano sobre la carta. Sougo amago para hacerlo, pero una rápida mirada a Kagura le hizo dudar.

Haciendo un movimiento brusco, tomo aquellos platillos que había visto tan pulcros cerca de la entrada y los hizo sonar al lado del canal auditivo de Kagura para dejarla sorda por unos importantes segundos. Puso su mano donde la mujer le indicaba y comenzó a hablar sin perder tiempo.

―quiero saber si está interesada en alguien y de quien se trata―Kagura se sujetaba sus oídos con fuerza, la vibración de los platillos cerca de ella la dejo temporalmente sorda.

―es un deseo interesante, espero que las cartas te ayuden―respondió al momento de poner su mano sobre la de él concretando el deseo.

La noche llego y las luces del festival se encendieron. Contra todo pronóstico el festival se abarroto de personas con yukatas y espíritu alegre. Kagura había decidido ir a cambiarse. Así que Sougo que esperándola a la entrada del lugar. Para su sorpresa, esa carpa había desaparecido de allí no dejando rastros.

Sougo camino un poco por el festival, no alejándose de la entrada y observar cada tanto si esa china aparecía. Llevaba la carta consigo y una máscara de oni típica de aquellos festivales. Cerro sus ojos fatigado, eran más de las doce de la noche y el tiempo no le sobraba, mañana debería despertar temprano o tendría a Hijikata fastidiando a su alrededor. Tapo su rostro con su máscara esperando encontrar paz entre tanto bullicio.

―por fin te encontré, idiota―la voz chillona de Kagura lo saco de su ensoñación. Con mascara puesta asintió sin deseos de hacer ningún movimiento más―ya muévete, el festival comenzara―le grito cerca de su rostro levantando su máscara.

Fue entonces que Sougo abrió los ojos y la observo detenidamente. No precisamente a ella, si no a un hilo rojizo que colgaba de su dedo anular.

― ¿viste tu carta?―pregunto mientras inflaba sus mejillas―no entiendo que significa un espejo, ¿a qué se refiere? ¿El espejo me obedecerá?―mientras ella seguía divagando con sus estúpidas conjeturas, Sougo recordó la carta nuevamente. La saco de su bolsillo y observo un hilo rojo refulgente.

quiero saber si está interesada en alguien y de quien se trata rememoro su deseo y comprendió a que se debía ese hilo rojo. No le estaba diciendo si ella estaba interesada en alguien, si no que le afirmaba quien era su predestinado. el deseo siempre se encuentra implícito en la solicitud ¿acaso no había sido totalmente sincero?

Busco la otra punta del hilo, quería saber a quién se entrelazaba. Enredado en su espalda, cruzando sus pies, anudándose en uno de sus brazos, término encontrando su punto inicial en su propio dedo anular.

― ¿sádico, me estas escuchando?―se molestó cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

―si―susurro― ¿que apareció en tu carta?― volvió a preguntar sin poder salir de su propio asombro.

―un espejo, idiota―le grito.

―ordéname―dijo de repente llamando la atención de la Yorozuya.

― ¿Qué?― Sougo levanto su vista de la carta que Kagura portaba y clavo sus ojos en los de ella provocándole un espasmo nervioso en todo su cuerpo

―que me ordenes, estúpida. ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que pediste?―

Kagura frunció el ceño recordando su deseo. Abrió su boca dejando que la luz baja de los faroles chocara con el brillo natural de sus labios provocando desesperación en su interlocutor.

―tráeme sukonbu―ordeno finalmente. Pero nada de aquello ocurrió. Sougo se mantuvo sin tener la obligación de moverse, sin verse forzado en completar esa orden― ¡Esa bruja me estafo!―grito al comprender que su deseo no se cumpliría― ¡no gastare el dinero que le robe a Gin-chan en este estúpido festival!―refunfuño.

Sougo sonrió comprendiendo la significancia de ese espejo.

―tu reflejo china―explico sonriendo de lado―lo que tú pediste se volvió en tu contra. Tu no ordenas, si no que obedeces―

― ¿qué mierda? ¡Yo no obedezco a nadie, estúpido sádico de mierda!― enrojeció de furia y vergüenza al ver como Sougo se aceraba aún más a ella.

―Kagura―la llamo por su nombre tensándola ―bésame―

Su cuerpo actuó solo, dejándose llevar por su orden, por ese deseo nocturno que él le planteaba. Toco su pecho pidiendo con sus ojos que bajara un par de centímetros más hasta llegar a su altura, se inclinó hacia adelante y tomo su cuello rosando sus dedos por su piel varonil. Mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los de él, demostrando que no era solo una orden, sino un deseo profundo y oculto de ella. Toco sus labios sellando el primer acto romántico de ellos dos.

Sougo agradecía enormemente a esa bruja sabia mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos estrechándola aún más hacia él.

Le debía la vida por acortar ese distanciamiento que su orgullo había instalado en ambos.

 **Espero les guste esta pequeña idea que surgió al ver la imagen de portada.**

 **Creo que me obsesione con las brujas XD y sus hechizos.**

 **Musume Anon, sé que te prometí un fic de la Época Victoriana, pero es un long fic y para ser el primer capítulo dedicado a ti, es muy trágico XD**

 **Cuando tenga varios capítulos comenzare a publicarlo.**

 **De momento, gracias a todos los que leen mis fics.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo,**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
